


The art of leaving your love

by CatelynStark956



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Littlefinger is mentioned but not actually in the pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynStark956/pseuds/CatelynStark956
Summary: This is a one-shot of what I like to imagine happened after the absolutely ICONIC NedCat + Littlefinger chapter in AGoT.It was originally posted on Tumblr on loverofnedandcat
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The art of leaving your love

They stood silent in each other’s arms for a minute. Catelyn tried to ignore the sounds that travelled through the walls, but it was hard to succced with that. Had it really been necessary of Petyr to bring her to a brothel? Though he had been right, she couldn’t think of a place where you were less likely to find her than in a brothel. So she focused on Ned. Focused on the feeling of his arms around her once more, foused on his scent, focused on his even breathing.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave” Ned mumbled into her hair.

“Me too. More than you understand” she said. “I don’t want to leave you and the girls in this... this... ugh I can’t find a word bad enough to describe this city.”

“I’m sure your friend could have helped you with that. He seems to have a knack for obscenities.”

She chuckled.

“Who? Petyr? The man owns several brothels, I’m really not surprised.”

He sighed deeply.

“I don’t like him, Cat” he than said, and there was poison in his normally controlled voice.

That was the most obvious statement Catelyn had ever heard. Her husband had a clear dislike for Petyr Baelish and it was almost as if he had not tried to hide it.

“I could tell” she said.

“The things he said of you, talking as if I were not there” Ned growled.

Had she not known better she almost would have thought that he was jealous, but surely that couldn’t be true. Ned wasn’t a jealous man.

“You know that I don’t care for that, don’t you?” she asked and backed away from him so that she could take his hands.

She couldn’t help but notice that their hands were the same, scarred and rough.

“I’m your wife, not Petyr’s” she said and tried to look into his eyes, but he turned them to the floor. “And I don’t care how many flattering things he says to me, because that won’t change the fact that the love I bear for him is that between a brother and a sister, and the love I bear for you is that between a husband and a wife.”

He mumbled something incoherent.

“Speak louder, I can’t hear you.”

Ned took a deep breath and then he looked up at her.

“He said he took your maidenhead.”

And she had to laugh at that. Petyr Baelish had never even been close to coming into her bed, though he had probably wished for it to happen many times. What she had said to Ned was completely true, the love she had for Petyr was entirely platonic.

“During my years I have taken exactly one man into my bed and he stands before me now, I swear it by the old gods and the new” she smiled. “Do not listen to him, it’s all lies.”

“So why are we trusting him with this?” he asked.

“Because Petyr would never betray me. He does love me even though I don’t love him that way.”

Or at least she hoped so. If not then they would have a hellish road ahead of them.

“I could tell” Ned repeated her earlier words to her.

Catelyn laughed again and let go of his hands.

“I don’t want to speak more of him” she told him.

She looked around the room, she had not really thought of how it looked before that moment. It wasn’t a very large room, and there was not much furniture. A desk with papers all over it and a chair behind it, a small couch, a large carpet covered the floor and a tapestry hung on a wall. But no bed, she noticed to her dismay. For a moment she wondered how much Petyr took for a bedchamber, but she quickly waved that thought away. They would have to work with what they had.

She walked over to the door and noticed that there was actually a key in the lock. She raised a hand and turned it, the lock clicked and when she tried to open the door it stayed stubbornly shut. Perfect.

“What are you doing, my love?” Ned said with an amused smile.

“I don’t want us to part without a proper goodbye again. And why pay for a bedchamber when we have mastered the art of lovemaking in other places?” she said.

“Quick and quiet” he added with a chuckle.

“Oh we are experts on quick and quiet!”

She walked over to him again, laid her arms around his neck and leaned towards him so that their faces were so close that their noses almost touched.

“But there are no children in this building” she started. “And it’s full of... sounds and voices. And I can’t say I’ve visited many brothels, but I believe that it’s normal in this sort of establishment.”

Or at least she hoped there were no children in the brothel. She really didn’t want to think deeper about it. She wanted to have a moment alone with Ned, just the two of them.

“So maybe we don’t need to be quiet” she then finished.

She didn’t want to be quiet. All the times in his solar when they had been forced to hold back moans and shouts of pleasure, she was tired of it. And not that she would say it out loud, but she found the thought of someone hearing them somewhat exciting.

“He might be waiting right outside” Ned said slowly.

She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled her closer to him.

“If he wants to stand outside and try to listen to us, then so be it” she whispered. “I will gladly let him hear how much I love you.”

“People don’t know you’re here” he said quietly. “They will think I’m–”

Catelyn silenced him by kissing him again.

“You and I know the truth. And that’s what matters, isn’t it?”

“You’re right” he said.

And then his lips were on hers again. She had missed that more than she had realized. He slowly pushed her backwards towards the desk without breaking the kiss. He lifted her up on the desk and she spread her legs for him, she was also vaguely aware of that she knocked something over, but it seemed so very far away in that moment. Ned was all there was, his hands on her hips and his tongue in her mouth was everything. He tasted of love and safety and home.

With a swift and familiar movement he pushed her skirts up and slid a hand up her inner thigh. She liked the feeling of his rough hands against her soft skin and she gasped into his mouth at the sensation. She had almost forgotten what it felt like when he ran his hands over her body, it had been so long since the last time. In some way he managed to work her smallclothes down her legs all while still kissing her with a feverish passion. And she moaned embarrassingly loudly when his hand reached her sex. By then she was wet and desperate for his touch, she bucked her hips against his hand and almost lost herself in the sweet feeling of his short strokes.

She broke the kiss and leaned back her head, closing her eyes. Her breath came rapidly between moans and whispers of his name.

“Ned” she mumbled and rested her forehead against his. “I want you inside me.”

She managed to get control of her hands and pulled on the laces to his breaches. His cock was already hard when she she took him in her hand. He groaned and his attentions to her sex stopped for a moment. Then he moved to slide inside her and they moaned together at the feeling of him filling her. She pressed herself against him, tried to come as close as possible. She kissed his jaw and wrapped a leg around his waist as he whispered things she barely heard. She could only focus on the feeling that was beginning to grow in her lower belly. He thrusted into her with a slow and steady rythm at first, but it didn’t take long before it became faster and more uneven as he came closer and closer to his relief. Though she was first, she came undone with a cry and shook around him as her pleasure drowned her. He was not long after her, and soon spilled his seed inside her with a shaky groan.

They stayed like that while they recovered from what they had just done. She rested her head against his shoulder as she tried to regain her breath, she almost felt dizzy. That had been fantastic.

“I love you” Catelyn mumbled.

“And I you” Ned responded.

She gave him a soft kiss and then she slid off the desk to find her smallclothes. Unfortunately the moment she had asked for couldn’t last forever, no matter how much she wanted it to. They had to get going. And that was when she discovered that the thing she had knocked over was a big bottle of ink. That had broken and ink had poured out over half of the desk and was dripping down onto the floor. Almost all the papers on the desk were soaked in ink.

“How did I not notice that?” she asked and raised her eyebrows.

She must have been halfway out of her mind with pleasure and lust, how had she not noticed all the ink that she had almost sat in?

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Ned said.

“We have nothing to clean that up with” she stated as she found her smallclothes on the floor and put them on.

“We’ll have to leave it then. How unfortunate” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She walked close to him again.

“Tell the girls I love them” she said.

“I wish I could, my love, but they can’t know you were here” he said and kissed her temple.

“Tell them I sent a letter then.”

“They will ask to see the letter.”

“Then say you lost it” she whispered. “Please, I need them to know.”

“I’ll tell them.”

Catelyn looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. She had feared that moment since he had stepped in through the door. The moment when she would actually have to let him go again. She had to say farewell to him and leave the capital without him and the girls.

“I don’t like this part” he said and stroke back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

He secured it behind her ear and his hand stayed there. She leaned her head against it, wished that he could have been close to har all the time until the end of her days. She wished that she could have taken him and the girls home with her, she didn’t want them to be anywhere close the Lannisters.

“Me neither, but it’s necessary” she sighed.

“Goodbye, Cat” he said. “Stay safe on the road.”

“Goodbye, Ned. Don’t do anything rash.”

And he kissed her one final time before he pulled away from her. She watched him unlock the door.

“I love you” he said with a small smile

“I love you too” she said. “And tell Petyr I’m sorry for the mess we left behind.”

He laughed.

“I’m not even a little sorry.”

“Then tell him that” she smiled. “I would pay good money to see the look on his face.”

She wondered if it was important papers that they had ruined, but couldn’t really find it in her to care.

“Your wish is my law, my lady.”

“Now go. Before people starts wondering about where the hell the Hand is.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

And then he was out the door and gone. A few minutes later she stood in the window and saw how he disappeared down the street together with Littlefinger without looking back. A lump began to form in her throat, but she choked it back. She had to stay focused, and she had to start gethering up her things so that she and Ser Rodrik could leave the capital before nightfall.


End file.
